


Look, I'm You!

by Theproductofhate



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clothes, Drabble, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, WinterFrost - Freeform, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theproductofhate/pseuds/Theproductofhate
Summary: Bucky find's Loki's outfit lying on their bed when he is in the bathroom. So why not put it on?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Kudos: 48





	Look, I'm You!

**Author's Note:**

> For the record: I do not know how to write proper fluff that goes beyond the flirting thing. But I really tried my best and I do hope that it's okay. Like, the image is there but my brain can't write it down for some reason.  
> Also: I wrote this at 3 am, totally sleep deprived and without proofreading so idk how it turned out.

"James, give me back my clothes. Please." Loki said in a firm tone. He wasn't screaming but one could clearly hear the annoyance that underlined his voice.

"I don't even think about it." Bucky answered laughing, looking at his boyfriend standing angrily in their bathroom door; a towel around his waist. His wet hair was combed back. 

"Bucky, please. I need my clothes." but the only response he got was the soldier grabbing his golden helmet that he had put in his closet and storming out of the room. He sighed.  
'Really, this can't be happening.' Loki whispered. More to himself than to anyone in particular. 

He looked through their shared closet, only finding clothes that belonged to Bucky. I really need to get some more clothes than just my combat dressing and my pyjamas, he thought, grabbing short grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Great...

He stormed out after Bucky as soon as he got dressed and followed the voices to the living room. When he entered, he saw the soldier standing in front of the big tv that was hanging on the wall. The other avengers, except Tony, sat on the sofa; Natasha was spitting out her drink, Clint almost fell off the couch from all the laughing and Steve had his hand on his face, shaking his head. Thor looked at Bucky, now fully clothed in Loki's outfit and had a big smile covering his face. Bruce didn't really understand what was going on.

"Brother! Look! Barnes has the same outfit as you!" Thor yelled excited and took another sip from his.

"Those are my clothes, Thor." Loki angrily pointed at himself. He glanced at Loki 2.0 and raised his eyebrows. "And I'd really like to have them back. Now." But all he got was Bucky grinning back at him. Even though the demi-god didn't enjoy this whole act as much as his boyfriend did, he loved to see him smile and having fun. 

"Maybe I don't wanna give them back. They're so comfortable, Loki!" Bucky spread his arms wide open. "And they fit so well!"

"They are too big for you! Look! The sleeves are too long and you had to roll up the pants." Loki sighed frustrated. 

"What's going on in here?" Tony asked as he entered the living room, sipping on his coffee and looking at the couple that has obviously switched clothes. He pointed to the two of them confused. 

"Have I missed something? Most importantly, what's happened to our favourite brainwashed couple? Switched your clothes for a reason?" he laughed, earning a glance from Steve and a soft, barely audible 'Tony' from him, telling him to stop.  
He took a seat between Nat and Steve and put his feet on the coffee table standing only inches away. 

"C'mon, doll. You're wearing my clothes too! I think we should call it even." Bucky said and got closer to his boyfriend. 

"Well, it seems like you are missing quite a big part of the story, dear. You took my clothes and ran away. I was naked!" Loki paused for a second. "And there really was no need to take the helmet too." 

"But maybe I wanna wear your clothes because they smell so good. They have that scent that I love. And I feel a little bit closer to you." he grinned, getting closer and closer until his face was almost touching Loki's.

"Is that so?" Loki asked, raising one eyebrow mischievously. "Well, maybe I should change my appearance too to look a little more like you to feel closer." he whispered teasingly.

A green light started to surround him, making Bucky stumble a few steps backwards. The green was a beautiful light green, sparkling too. As the light began to fade and everyone in the room was able to open their eyes properly again, they looked at Loki.  
He had taken on Bucky's look, the metal arm reflecting the sunlight that was shining onto it. 

"Okay, it's getting really really weird. Capsicle, others, let's get out of here. I can't even watch what is going to happen. Breakfast's on me, let's go!" Tony said as he stood up and practically ran out of the room to see as little as possible. The others soon followed wishing the couple a quick goodbye, even though they'd see each other later again.

"Wha- LOKI!" Bucky shouted shocked, letting his mouth open slightly. "Stop that! It's- ya know. Dude, this is so weird."

"Why? What's the matter with me looking like you?" Loki asked, his arms provocativly crossed over his chest. 

"No, nono, doll. There's a big difference. A really really big difference. I am wearing your clothes. You are looking exactly like me."

"Do you want me to change back, dear?" Loki was getting used to that kinda game. He actually started to enjoy it, now that he clearly had the upper hand.

"Do I want you to- YES OF COURSE I WANT YOU TO CHANGE BACK, Loki. Just, whatever you do, stop looking like that." the shocked voice turned into a softer one. Bucky started to realize what Loki was playing. If Loki could do that than he could do it as well.

The soldier took a few steps closer to his boyfriend again, just like he had done before the bright green light had driven him away. When he was in the same spot as before. "I don't wanna stare into my eyes when I'm kissing you." he whispered in Loki's ear.

"Hm, so after all that trouble you got us into, you offer me a kiss?" 

"I'd consider it if you'd change back to your usual self."

And so he did. After the green light faded and the broad t-shirt hang somewhat loosely from his shoulders, Bucky pressed his lips against his. Loki put his hands on the soldiers waist, holding him in place. 

"That was quite an interesting way to start the day, don't you think, dear." Loki whispered as they broke apart, resting their forheads together. 

"It was something I could get behind." Bucky smiled.

"We should consider doing this more often. Seeing you with my helmet and my clothes on is quite the sight."

"I don't see why not." he laughed. "But we should consider buying you more clothes for the start. You can't just keep wearing the same outfit every single day, doll." 

"Then I'll just wear yours. You know, for the scent." Loki chuckled, bringing his right hand from Bucky's waist and putting it on the other man's cheek before returning his lips to Bucky's again.  
This day was going to be a good day.


End file.
